


Glasses Kink

by shinkonokokoro



Series: Disguises Are Fun [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another forray into disguises. With... pleasurable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses Kink

**Author's Note:**

> [Marielikestodraw](http://marielikestodraw.tumblr.com) mentioned Sherlock with a glasses fetish. Seeing as I also have a glasses fetish, I decided this would be a good thing to capitalise on.  
>  Martin Freeman in specs is quite gorgeous... 

Sherlock frowned at John and then impulsively picked up a pair of round specs and shoved them on his face. "There. Now you'll do." He stepped back to appraise his own work, eyes widening slightly for a second.  


“Everything alright?”  


Sherlock gave a curt nod and then dragged him to the door to take him to their suspect's house, pretending to be...whatever they were pretending to be. John didn't really know. Sherlock had fallen off muttering through the second half of his explanation. When they arrived at the college, he assumed he was to be a college professor or some sort of learned entity. Hence the specs, button-up, sweater vest, and jacket on top. Sherlock himself was dressed in some sort of three-piece nonsense, hair greyed and looking stern. He reminded John of a fierce sort of adjunct or dean of students. He repressed the shudder. They spoke to the suspect quickly before Sherlock pulled him out of the stuffy little room, dragged him down the hall and found an empty classroom.  


“Sh-Sherlock?”  


“Why do you have perfect eyesight...” he groaned, pushing John against the wall next to the door.  


“Wha—” The sentence ended in a breathless huff as his hands came up to rest on Sherlock's shoulders.  


“Your eyes... They're too perfect...” Sherlock repeated, his mouth attaching to his jaw beneath his ear.  


John groaned, thinking well enough for being distracted by a sudden attack of his flat-mate cum lover. Partner? Boyfriend? The last sounded too normal for the two of them. “What's wrong with my eyes?”  


“ _Nothing_ ,” Sherlock whispered. “That is the inherent problem...” He gripped John's hips tightly.  


“Oh my god... You...” his voice hitched as Sherlock pressed their hips together, claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss. “You like the _specs_?”  


“John, they're gorgeous...” he breathed, rolling against him. “They're...” He traced his fingers along the arms into John's hair, gripping it tightly so he could yank John's head back and suck a mark onto his neck.  


“Sherlock!” John hissed, hips bucking against him. “This is...!”  


“It's perfect!”  


“You're turned on by _glasses_!” He protested, even as his hands scrabbled for the buttons on Sherlock's vest, spreading his legs so Sherlock's hips slotted better on his. “That's...” he grunted as Sherlock suddenly pushed his hips back against the wall and undid his trousers, shoving his hand into his pants. “Ridicu _lous_! _Fuck_!”  


“Yes...” Sherlock murmured, drawing out the 's,' as his eyes squeezed shut.  


John growled and pushed Sherlock back, dragging him to the back of the classroom and pushing him over a desk.  


“ _Yes_ , John.” He turned his head to catch sight of John in the frames, squirming as John pulled his trousers down in a yank. “ _Yes_...”  


“ _Fuck_...” John forced his fingers into Sherlock's mouth. “Shouldn't be doing this here...” He swore again lowly as Sherlock sucked on his fingers eagerly, tongue slipping between his fingers. “I've never seen you this eager for it...”  


Sherlock groaned and reached back to pull John's hips to his. Moaned at the contact.  


John pulled the fingers from his mouth and trailed them down his crack, pushing gently until one finger slid in. He worked it in, devouring Sherlock's small noises into his mouth, so different from what he usually experienced in the bedroom.  


“More! More, John!” Sherlock panted, straining back on John's finger until he hissed at the addition of a second. “Come _on_!”  


“ _Jesus_ , Sherlock! I can't—we haven't...” He wrapped an arm around Sherlock's waist, bending more of his own weight on his back. “Slow down—I don't want to hurt you.”  


“Hurt me,” Sherlock crooned.  


And if his cock didn't twitch at that...  


“Come on, John. Hurry up. Hurry up.” He chanted, twisting to reach his arms back to feel the outline of the frames on his face.  


John groaned, gripping his cock in one hand, giving his fingers one last crook inside Sherlock and then pulling out, giving in to Sherlock's demands. He pressed in slowly, pushing Sherlock down, chest flush against the surface as his hips twitched. “Shit, Sherlock... You're so fucking hot...”  


“I'm turning you on...” he gasped as he arched back onto John's cock, “just by being so _fucking_ turned on...”  


Panting, John finally slid home, shaking Sherlock's hands away from his head. He reached around, grabbing his cock in the hand not holding him down. “You're...ridiculous, you know...”  


Sherlock's head fell down to the desk, pushing back and squirming. “Come _on_ , John...! I'm begging already...” he whined.  


“How do you want it?” John asked, voice rough, and he shuddered as his hips stuttered forward just a bit.  


“ _Hard_. Fast. Just _move_ , dammit!”  


Growling again, he moved his grip to Sherlock's hips and pulled back, slamming into him, loving the arch to Sherlock's back as his head came up and he let out a small cry.  


“Again!”  


“You'll get it...” John whispered harshly. He slammed into him again, bending to bite just above Sherlock's collar, making sure the specs dug into the back of his skull.  


“Oh God...” Sherlock pushed back, meeting every one of his thrusts, bucking under John's hand. “I'm...close. Com—ome on!”  


“Shut _up_! You're making too much noise,” John ordered, close himself, nearly losing it when Sherlock arched under him and cried out. Clamping a hand over his mouth, John thrust a few times more and gave a muffled groan as he emptied himself into Sherlock. He lay draped across his back, panting heavily.  


Nudging at him with an elbow, Sherlock mumbled something unintelligible. Finally, “Off...”  


John felt Sherlock's shudder as he pulled out, adjusting the frames again on his face and hobbling across the room for tissues. “We're ridiculous, you know.”  


Sherlock had flipped over so his back was flat against the desk, a sated smile dopily on his lips. “That's happening again.”  


John snorted, cleaned himself and then pulled his pants and trousers up. “Not in a public building...”  


“I've been turned on since you put those on...” He arched his head back to watch John.  


Dropping the tissues on Sherlock's chest he pulled out his mobile out and used the screen to make sure he looked put together. “You can dress yourself again?”  


“We're going home. To have sex. Again,” Sherlock said, voice soft, eyelids fluttering.  


John snorted, the lust sweeping through him all the same. “You're ridiculous. Get yourself put together. When we get home, I'll wear them and ride you so you can watch.”  


Sucking in air, Sherlock was on his feet suddenly and hastily pulling his clothes into sorts, looking perfect in a minute, save for his hair standing unruly and on end. John smiled fondly and pulled Sherlock down to comb his fingers through it to make it neater. Then lead the way to find a taxi where they'd hopefully be able to make it home without frightening the driver.


End file.
